villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Cat R. Waul
Cat R. Waul was a brilliant criminal leader and the partner of Carface during the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains tournament. He first appeared as the main villain of the animated film An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. Vs Roscoe & Desoto After his old friend, Carface, defeated the gangster Sykes, Carface feared retribution from Sykes' loyal pets, and asked Waul to deal with them. Waul agreed, and soon came into conflict with the two dogs. Though they took down his gang, Waul was able to kill the dogs by shooting them, keeping his word to Carface. The two then decide to go into business together, opening a nightclub where villains from both worlds can gather to escape the events of the war. Problems with the Club Waul and Carface's club had become a hit, but their favorite dancer, Holli Would, had grown tired of "Dancing for Animals" which enraged Waul and Carface. They would later be annoyed by Tyler, a ruthless mercenary, until Gaston dealt with the unruly intruder. The Bumbling Butler Cruella DeVill, trying to regrow her fortune, saw Waul and his newfound growing criminal empire becoming a hinderrence to her plans. She asked her loyal butler, Edgar, to deal with Waul and his thugs, but Waul was more than prepared. Greatly outnumbered and outmatched, Edgar was soon forced to flee. The New Patron With Holli gone, Waul and Carface needed a new parton for their club. They chose the deminutive Darla Dimple, queen of Wonderland, and allowed her to perform at the club. With a queen as their ally, Waul and Carface has absolutely no doubt that even more money would soon be pouring in. Vs Madam Medusa After the debacle between Pete and Darla, Waul thought things couldn't get any worse. He was wrong, however, as Madam Medusa stormed into the club, waving a shotgun. Waul tries to talk his way out of the confrontation, but fails. Medusa threatens to blast Waul, but he and his henchman, Chula, fight back. Waul is able to shoot Medusa in the rear, but this only manages to send Medusa into a kill craze. Waul then is forced to retreat, taking the train out of town. Things go from bad to worse as Waul soon learns that Carface was defeated by Cruella, and their entire criminal empire has begun to crumble. Return, VS Don Carnage Waul and Chula seemingly discover a treasure trove on an abondoned island. They plan to use the treasure to financualy rebuild their ruined criminal empire after their defeat at the hands of Medusa and Cruella. Unfortunately, Waul and his lackey run into Don Karnage, the real owner of the island. They confront Karnage, but he is prepared. Waul quickly cuts one of the support beams to Karnage's lair, causing an avalance which covers Don's men and blinds him. Waul is then forced to retreat as the avalance continues, and he is unable to get his fortune. A New Parnership Waul and Carface decide to make their next move against their old enemies and rebuild their empire. Waul is ready, even if it takes "plenty of violence" to do so. They also ally themselves with the sneaky Mr. Lickboot, who joins them to finance their operation in hopes of great finacial gain. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Ratigan and Drake's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Carface and Cat R. Waul's Alliance Category:Creator Favorites Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Animal Villains Category:Film Villain Category:My little pony friendship is magic heroes vs Disney and Non-disney Villains Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Carface's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Ratigan Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Cruella and Kent Mansley Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Scar and Ratigan Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains